


Canvas

by YumeArashi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, Gen, Hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in the Renaissance, it's not a good idea to drink to the point of passing out in front of your friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canvas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Doodle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15999) by saynomore. 



It had started off innocently enough - just the sort of joke that people play on their friends from time to time….

*****

“I never thought I would see Ezio drunk,” Leonardo commented, shifting his friend’s arm across his shoulders.

“It’s not a good idea when there are powerful, dangerous men out for your blood,” Antonio agreed from Ezio’s other side.  “But now that he’s taken them all out, what harm a little excess, eh?  And certainly one cannot dispute that taking down the Spaniard merits celebration.”

“True enough, but I’m still going to mock him tomorrow for making me carry him home,” he stated, ducking out from under Ezio’s arm and letting his sleeping friend tumble onto the artist’s bed.

Antonio chuckled as he pulled off Ezio’s boots and helped Leonardo wrestle the sleeping man out of his shirt.  “That is understandable.  Will you be able to manage him?”

“I’ll be fine, grazie.  Go ahead home, I know you partook a little yourself.”

“Indeed.  Good night, then.”

*****

Having witnessed just how light a sleeper Ezio normally was, Leonardo was amused to find his guest still dead to the world the following morning, sprawled on his back and snoring.  A whimsical notion struck the artist, and he took up his palette, intending to embarrass Ezio by doodling a little flower on his face. 

The doodle soon turned into a detailed painting of a rose in full bloom, as Leonardo was captivated by how the texture and contours of Ezio’s skin affected the lighting and grain of the finished image.  It made him want to experiment more with his living canvas, and he eyed Ezio’s bare torso.  Broad shoulders, powerful chest, muscular stomach….yes, that would be just right for what he had in mind.  Of course the hair would have to go, but if Ezio hadn’t woken yet, a shave wouldn’t likely disturb his rest.  And it would grow back in a few weeks, no harm done.  Grinning cheerfully, he set about gathering his materials.

*****

“Ah, you finally awake.  Lie still.”

Ezio’s hung-over brain puzzled at the command, but he recognized and trusted Leonardo’s voice, and did as he was bid.  “Wha-” the word broke off in a groan as he tried opening his eyes, only to have the bright morning sun assault them.

A moment later, a strip of heavy canvas was draped across his eyes, blocking the sun that seemed to want to pierce even his firmly closed eyelids.  “That should be better.  Are you thirsty?”

Ezio realized he was, and nodded.  Leonardo’s hand slipped behind his head, lifting and cradling it while a cup was pressed to his lips.  The liquid was warm and bitter, and at Ezio’s questioning expression, Leonardo explained, “Willow bark tea.  It will help your headache.”

“Thank you,” he mumbled, lying back on the pillow.  A cool, damp cloth was pressed to his forehead, and the dawning nausea subsided.  “You are too kind.”

“Kindness nothing, I simply do not want you vomiting in my bed,” Leonardo teased, chuckling.  “You really overdid things last night, my friend.”

Ezio’s expression was distinctly sulky behind the makeshift blindfold.  “Si, si.  I am sorry that you had to drag me out of there.”

“It’s nothing, you’ve more than repaid me for my services as a porter,” Leonardo’s cheerful reply made Ezio instantly suspicious.

“Repaid you how?”

“Just a little experiment.  Hush now, and keep lying still.  I just have a few last touches…”

“Leonardo, what are you - “ Ezio’s question was interrupted by a barely suppressed yelp as  something cool and soft and wet dragged along his stomach.  Despite the sun, he lifted the cloth from his eyes - and stared.

Like all of Leonardo’s work, it was beautiful.  Lush scenery adorned his bare skin, every inch covered in rich color applied with masterful brush strokes.  Creatures of fantasy gamboled and sported down his body, seeming to move of their own life as the muscles beneath the skin shifted.  “What is this?” he breathed, awed.

Leonardo looked sheepish.  “Ah, well, I started off with just a little flower on your face - a childish prank really, I know - but it looked so well, I just couldn’t help but do more.  It had never occurred to me to use a living canvas, the texture is magnificent, and the play of light over the contours…” he broke off before he began to ramble about his art, instead asking meekly, “Are you very angry?”

“Angry?   This is amazing,” Ezio gingerly touched a patch where the paint had dried.  He felt strangely honored to have been chosen to bear one of Leonardo‘s masterpieces.  “It is a terrible shame to think it will not last.”

“I hadn’t even thought of that,” Leonardo admitted, looking a little downcast.  “Even if I tried to copy it, it would not be the same on a canvas.”

Ezio reached over and rested a hand on his shoulder.  “Do not be discouraged.  You have created a thing of great beauty, and it will remain in our minds’ eyes, if not in the world.  And if it makes you feel any better, any time you wish to experiment with living canvas, it would be my pleasure to serve.”

Leonardo smiled warmly.  “Thank you, amico mio.”


End file.
